


New God of Protection

by General_Oeder



Category: Bleach, Highschool DxD (Anime), Rosario + Vampire
Genre: BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Dual main characters, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Oeder/pseuds/General_Oeder
Relationships: Akashiya Moka/Original Male Character, Kurosaki Ichigo/Harem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Standing in front of an unassuming bus stop were two tall teenagers one with long black hair and deep red eyes wearing a green blazer with a red tie and a white dress shirt underneath it, tan dress pants, and black dress shoes, this teenager was none other than one Ichigo Kurosaki, the hero of the Winter War and now a good thanks to his heritage which he had just found out from the Quincy Spirit who the teen had thought was his Zanpakutō Spirit, and confirmed by his dad, after which the transcendent being kicked said man in the face, after he powered himself down to a level where Ichigo wouldn't make his dad's face disintegrate, and told him to tell Yuzu and Karin himself or Ichigo would do it for him along with letting the twin girls do whatever they wanted to him. The other teenager had short brown hair and hazel-green eyes, and wearing the same thing as Ichigo, except he had a white haori with the Kanji for the number five inside a diamond on the back, plus he had a sword strapped to his back, most people see it as a bokken (a wooden kendo sword), but in actuality this blade was a Zanpakutō in its sealed state, this teenager’s name was Alexandre Walton and the Captain of Fifth Division in Soul Society, and the reason this teenager was going with Ichigo was because he had been assigned to both watch over Ichigo and to assist the headmaster of the school with their Hollow problem. As Ichigo waited for the bus that would take him to his new school, he thought back to the circumstances that brought him to this point.

  
  


_ Flashback _

  
  


_ Ichigo stood facing a being that was humanoid in stature, but had a mask that had two black pupilless eyes and one eye on the forehead that was gold and six wings that also had eyes on them, this being was named Sosuke Aizen the traitorous former Captain of Fifth Division, who was replaced by an American named Alexandre Walton after Aizen’s defection. Aizen laughed maniacally saying,  _ **_“Now do you see, Ichigo!? I have become a god! There's nothing you can do to stop me!”_ ** _ Ichigo just simply grabbed Aizen by the face and shunpoed away from his hometown of Karakura Town and once he got them to an uninhabited area of Soul Society he threw the egomaniacal ex-Shinigami Captain into a mountain and proceeded to swing his weapon a black-bladed daitō with a tsuba in the shape of the Manji for 'Ban’ and a broken chain hanging off the hilt at this time Ichigo had long orange hair and brown eyes that were filled with resolve, the resolve to kill this murderous psychopath in front of him so that he wouldn't be able to destroy the balance of souls by killing the Soul King using his town, family, and friends as a sacrifice to do so, something that both his Zanpakutō and his Inner Hollow agreed to help with, when he swung his sword a crescent-shaped gust of wind was thrown at the mountain cleaving it in twain, but Aizen was fine though his clothes were stained red with blood meaning that Ichigo hit him, but that the human butterfly had high-speed regeneration abilities provided by the purple orb in Aizen's chest, the Hogyoku, it was then that Ichigo held out his blade and said one word, “Kyūkyoku” and suddenly a black aura surrounded the teen transcendent making his hair turn black and grow out to reach his legs, his eyes turned red and his Shihakuso to turn into gray bandages that wrapped around his chest and the lower part of his face and brown ragged pants and the daitō completely vanished as if it merged with the teen’s body when the transformation was done Aizen, for the first time felt true fear as where before Ichigo and Aizen were on equal terms, but now Aizen couldn't sense Ichigo's Reiatsu which could only mean that Ichigo had reached true godhood and it also meant that Ichigo had learned some sort of secret about Zanpakutōs that not even the Captain-Commander knew about, then Aizen heard,  _ **_“Mugetsu.”_ ** _ At that point Aizen knew he was fucked, and the Hogyoku knew it too and detached itself from Aizen and went to Ichigo, merging with him, and gifting the new god with all of Aizen's knowledge on Kido and Reiatsu suppression, after which Aizen could swear that he saw an evil-looking smirk form underneath the bandage covering the teen's mouth and chin as he said as he pointed a single finger at Aizen,  _ **_“Hadō #90 Kuroshitsugi!”_ ** _ and before the final syllable left Ichigo's mouth a purple orb of pure energy shot out of the extended finger and once it hit Aizen's body turned into a large purple rectangular box and imploded on Aizen's body leaving him bleeding heavily in several places as Ichigo then said,  _ **_“Getsuga Tenshō.”_ ** _ after which he swung his arm downwards after it was covered in a black and purple energy and the crescent-shaped arc of energy grew in size to where it was the size of the Empire State Building and wider than Aizen by two other people with the same stature as himself hanging his head in resignation to his fate the attack of Ichigo's engulfed him and caused him to disintegrate into nothingness, though it was really that Aizen was sent straight to the deepest parts of Hell for eternity. _

  
  


_ Flashback end _

  
  


After the battle and after Central 46 was re-established and they had heard the report about the last battle and about how Ichigo had somehow attained godhood they ordered that Ichigo be executed in order to prevent him from ever being a threat, mainly to their corrupted rule that gave the middle finger to commoners and allowed the nobility to do whatever the fuck they wanted to so as long as they didn't get caught in the act, of course when Yamamoto got the order he was disgusted by their ungrateful attitudes towards the teen who risked his very life to save their sorry asses, so the old, scarred, one-armed Captain-Commander decided to have Ichigo hide out at Yōkai Gakūen (Youkai Academy) until he had sent a formal letter asking Ameratsu herself to dissolve Central 46’s existence and all of the laws they made that favor the nobility, and to make the order to kill Ichigo null and void, and of course providing all of the examples of the kinds of laws he was talking about, and got said request approved by her, and he also called Captain Walton to his office and charged him with keeping an eye on Ichigo and with the other standard Shinigami duties. Which leads us to why Ichigo and Alex were standing at the bus stop waiting for the special bus that would take him to the academy, looking over at the American Shinigami, Ichigo recalled how he met the American teenager.

  
  


_ Flashback _

  
  


_ Ichigo was walking around the town with a even taller brown-haired teenage male whose skin was bronze and who looked like he was a bodybuilder, though that couldn't be any further from the truth as this was all natural muscle from his genetics, this teenager was Sado 'Chad’ Yasutora, anyway the two teens were wandering around town when they saw a group of punks harassing Alexandre Walton saying that he should just go back to America as they didn't need a Gaijin (Foreigner) in Japan, which made the two teens sigh before going to help Alex by attacking the punks, but before they could Alex set his bag down, cracked his knuckles, then got into a fighting stance causing the lead punk to charge at him. Unfortunately for the punk, Alex delivered a devastating axe kick to his head with a sickening crunch as the punk fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding from his head, as for the other punks they decided to do the sensible thing and grabbed their fallen comrade and ran to the nearest clinic while saying how Alex was just as much of a monster as Ichigo and Chad were as Alex picked up his bag and dusted it off along with his uniform and said, “I haven't even been here for a single day and already the local racists are attacking me.” _

  
  


_ It was then that Ichigo and Chad introduced themselves to the clearly skilled American teenager and the trio quickly became known as the three man army. _

  
  


_ Flashback end _

  
  


That memory made Ichigo glad that he had such good friends that were willing to fight with him, though he would never admit to that, though he was pulled out of his thoughts by Alex saying, “Oi! Ichigo bus is here!” Ichigo looked up and saw the bus drive up and then open the doors to reveal a bus driver who was smoking a cigar, but that was not what caught the teens’ attention, that was the unnatural glowing yellow eyes, if one could call them that, as he tried to scare the teens until he saw Ichigo's red eyes and felt the perfectly balanced powers of the Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy and decided not even try to scare the teens as he also saw the Captain's haori on Alex as they got on the bus and once the doors were closed the bus driver asked,  **“So, to what I owe the honor of having a Shinigami Captain riding my bus, and more importantly attending Yōkai Gakūen?”**

  
  


“Orders from Yamamoto-soutaichō. That's all I can say,” Alex said which the bus driver accepted knowing that no one dared to disobey a direct order from the old Shinigami, then he drove through a tunnel which for a minute seemed to ripple when the bus went into it depositing it in an area that one would normally see in an American horror movie complete with the blood red sea and gothic styled building but the two teens were dropped off far away from the school building and told that they had to walk to the school before the bus drove off leaving the two teens alone and sighing they started the long hike to the school.

  
  


On the way to the school Ichigo and Alex heard a voice that was very familiar to the latter teen saying, “Watch out!!” Ichigo quickly got out of the way though Alex was in shock at hearing the voice of the first girl he ever loved and cared for after 2 years that he got run over by the owner of the voice which was a girl with C-cup breasts and the body of a supermodel with bubblegum pink hair who when she saw that she hit Alex said in shock, “Alexandre-kobito, is it really you!?”

  
  


Alex nodded and then said, “As much as I love having you in my arms, Moka-kobito, I do wish to get up and hug you.” 

  
  


Moka as the girl was now known as quickly got up and allowed Alex to get up as well after which Moka bit his neck, much to Ichigo's shock though once he saw that Alex had accepted it and was hugging her back he put aside his concerns, although Alex’s Zanpakutō Spirit was jumping for joy saying that his wielder’s lover was back. As for Moka's rosary it glowed red, and inside the mindscape a silver-haired version of Moka who was a cup size bigger in the bust and had a bigger ass and red eyes with slitted pupils was smiling, which was a rarity for her, as the only human who loved her for who she was and the only one she would ever want to be her bloodmate was back in their lives and actually stronger than ever which made her wonder,  **_“My bloodmate, did you always have this power and it was sealed when Father beat you within an inch of your life, or did they first appear when that happened? I hope you are ready to fight Father again for my hand.”_ **

  
  


After a minute Moka pulled away from Alex's neck and sighed, “It's been too long since I last drank your blood, Alex!” 

  
  


Ichigo cleared his throat and said, “Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Timeout! Alex, what does Moka mean by that!?”

  
  


“Oh! I guess I may have forgotten to tell you that this school is for literal Yōkai, like Yuki-Onna, Vampires, Werewolves, and the like. Moka here is a Vampire and my…you know Moka, what are we considering your pompous racist of a father literally curb-stomped me within an inch of my life and then forced you and our daughter to leave me for dead?” Alex asked while telling Ichigo what the Captain-Commander had told him about the school.

  
  


“Well, since we never officially broke up and you didn't die after Father nearly killed you, that means we're still boyfriend and girlfriend! Also I agree with you that Father is a racist of anything that isn't a Vampire,” Moka said as her rosary glowed red which caused Alex to pull it off allowing the Silver-haired Moka to come out.

  
  


**“Hello again, Alex. It's been too long since we've seen each other. Now we deserve to know how you managed to get such power over the last two years, and is it related to how Mirakuru (Miracle) has been able to use Yōki so early?”** Inner Moka asked, surprising Alex who asked, “She's already able to use Yōki!? How's that possible, as I only have had my powers for 3 months!?” Both Inner and Outer Moka were shocked that Alex was so powerful after only a few months, but Ichigo then mentioned that they would be late for school if they didn't hurry up and get going, which caused the three teens to sprint to the school, after Alex put the rosary back on her and caught her as she fell a bit, Ichigo wondered what other mysteries Alex had from his past, but pushed them off to the side for now concerned with not being late for his first day of school.

  
  


Meanwhile in a castle in another dimension a tall regal looking man with the same eyes as Inner Moka was looking at a picture of Alex that had been taken recently and let out a frustrated growl,  **“So that human is still alive after these last two years! I should have crushed his head when I had the chance to!”**

  
  


Just then he heard a voice that he was all too familiar with say, “Issa Shuzen! You will refrain from killing my newest Captain!”

  
  


**“Yamamoto-san, that Captain you speak of put his filthy hands on my daughter and impregnated her!”** The man known as Issa Shuzen said to the Head-Captain as his anger rose to greater levels though when Yamamoto raised his previously unbeatable Reiatsu to where Issa couldn't match it he asked,  **“You say that the pathetic human filth is one of your Captains now, tell me, did I kill him?”**

  
  


“No, you didn't, he was saved that day by someone, I don't know who or how, but what I do know is that he has a very unique Zanpakutō and at this point he can beat you handily, but Walton-taichō is not why I am here, I am here to cash in my one favor from all those years ago and that is for you to send one of your top assassins to protect this teenager,” Yamamoto said as he gave Issa a picture of Ichigo's current appearance as well as where he was at the moment which made the old Vampire sigh

  
  


**“Very well, I’ll send my second eldest daughter, Kahula. Despite her ditzy act she is the best assassin I have to offer, and I will not have Alex Walton killed either. In fact I think I will send Mirakuru, my daughter Moka’s daughter with Alex Walton, with Kahula to the academy so that Moka can take care of her!”** Issa said not knowing that Alex was also at the academy, and Yamamoto after hearing that Alex was this Mirakuru's father made the old man's blood boil figuring that Issa had been planning to hopefully kill Alex two years ago and take the poor girl and raise her as a trophy granddaughter after finding out what powers she had been given.

  
  


“You should be ashamed of yourself, Issa! You had no need to kill a fourteen year old human, just because you felt that he dirtied your daughter, and gave you a granddaughter that might not have the weaknesses of your whole race! Why I bet you threatened your innocent granddaughter's life to her mother's face! I hope you are pleased with yourself! Remember that such acts will send you to Hell when you are killed! Now if you will excuse me I have to go talk to Mikogami,” Yamamoto said before disappearing in a vortex of fire which only left a black scorch mark on the spot he was standing, as Issa then called Kahula in and told her what her new assignment was and for her to take Mirakuru, though his words were abomination, to Moka as Kahula would be going to the academy where Moka was at.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously   
  
“You should be ashamed of yourself, Issa! You had no need to try to kill a fourteen year old human, just because you felt that he dirtied your daughter, and gave you a granddaughter that might not have the weaknesses of your whole race! Why I bet you threatened your innocent granddaughter's life to her mother's face! I hope you are pleased with yourself! Remember that such acts will send you to Hell when you are killed! Now if you will excuse me I have to go talk to Mikogami,” Yamamoto said before disappearing in a vortex of fire which only left a black scorch mark on the spot he was standing, as Issa then called Kahula in and told her what her new assignment was and for her to take Mirakuru, though his words were abomination, to Moka as Kahula would be going to the academy where Moka was at.   
  
After Ichigo, Alexandre, and Moka got to the school in time for orientation, as it was their first year there, and from there got their dorm keys, which Alexandre and Moka got a private dorm for some reason, AKA Yamamoto talking to Mikogami, the headmaster, and Ichigo also got a private dorm since Mikogami could sense Ichigo's power levels and didn't want to risk Ichigo's power spiralling out of control and end up with several dead students just by being near the godly being. Alex stayed by Moka's side mainly to catch up on the other's lives for the last two years, while Ichigo went straight to his homeroom class feeling that Moka and Alex deserved their privacy, especially Alex due to the Winter War and being in the very stressful job of being a Gotei 13 Captain, and being in charge of Aizen's former position at that, it didn't take Ichigo long to find the right classroom thanks to the map that he had asked for and found that he was early so being an unknown student without a reputation, or so he thought, he decided to carve a new reputation for himself, though he wouldn't lose his scowl as that was his mask to keep most people from prying too deeply into his personal life, and took a seat next to the window in the back and decided to practice his Reiatsu sensing and identification since he sorely sucked in that department but was pulled into his Inner World which was no longer the familiar sideways, skyscraper filled world, but instead he found himself in a replica of Karakura Town and everything was right-side up, but standing on his flagpole was a middle-aged man wearing sunglasses and a cloak that mysteriously billowed out at the bottom when there was no wind blowing, and next to him was an invertedly colored version of himself wearing a psychotic grin and having gold eyes with black sclera who said, "Heya, Kingy! Miss us?" The older man sighed and smacked the pale Ichigo copy upside the head chastising him for being so crazy sometimes, then told Ichigo that they would be teaching him their techniques, the Quincy ones for the old man, and the Hollow ones for the pale Ichigo, so they did that until the homeroom teacher came at which point the two spirits ejected Ichigo from his Inner World as a woman who looked like a female Aizen, from when he was using his fake personality, came out of the shadows and asked Ichigo's other two spirits when she could talk to Ichigo and let him wield her.   
  
Ichgo woke up and saw a blonde woman wearing glasses who was trying to get the class to settle down and pay attention to her when Alex and Moka walked in the door causing the guys in the class to give the Shinigami Captain death glares wishing that they could be Alex at that point in time, but with a little bit of Reiatsu manipulation the males shrank back afraid to piss him off while the females were squealing about how cool Alex was for being dominate with his Yōki, which made Ichigo chuckle inwardly about how wrong they were as Alex then apologized to the teacher for being late as he and Moka were caught up in their conversation about what they had been up to since they last saw each other. The teacher waved it off since Alex singlehandedly got the class to calm down and pay attention then sending them to the seats in front of Ichigo and a large-breasted, blue-haired girl wearing a yellow sweater over her school uniform since it obviously could contain her massive breasts.   
  
Kurumu's POV   
  
When I first entered the classroom I started to size up all of the males in the classroom and I didn't feel the spark which alerted my species to their Destined One, but I felt that someone in the school had the exact same wavelength as me and I was going to find it, and that's when a guy with long black hair and deep red eyes walked in the door and went to the seat next to me and sat down after which I felt the spark and that he and I had the same wavelength and knew that this guy was my Destined One, and as I was trying to figure out how to tell him, he suddenly passed out for at least a half-hour which is when the teacher Miss Nekonome entered the room and tried to get the rest of the class to calm down so that she could start the class introduction for the semester, then I saw a pink-haired Vampire, which I figured out due to the Rosary that she wore, and a tall American guy wearing a white haori with a sword strapped to his back that felt like it was alive yet connected to the American's very soul, which brought to my mind the legendary Shinigami who wielded such weapons, but there would be no reason for them to come here, right? Anyway as soon as they entered all the rest of the guys were lusting after the Vampire, and shooting the American guy who was obviously dating the Vampire death glares until he sent a wave of strange Yōki at them instantly shutting them up and making them shrink back in fear of pissing him off at which point Miss Nekonome thanked him for making the class settle down as the Vampire girl kissed him on the cheek making me smile knowing that she wouldn't be wanting my Destined One then the two walked to the two seats in front of my Destined One and I. After they did so Miss Nekonome did rollcall reading off all of the names, which allowed me to learn that the Vampire was named Moka Akashiya, her boyfriend was named Alexandre Walton, and that my Destined One was named Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba, and as soon as his name was called some idiot decided to make fun of his name which caused Alex to snicker calling the offender a dumbass in a voice so low that only Moka, Ichigo, and I could hear him as Ichigo flared his power over the class with Alex using his own to protect Moka and to say it was like being in a vortex would be an understatement, if he wasn't my Destined One then I was sure that I would end up on my knees unable to breathe like the poor bastard who thought it was funny to make fun of his name, which he said meant 'Number one guardian', before reining it all back in allowing Alex to do the same and I could swear that I smelled her love juices after normalcy returned to the classroom. After rollcall was done I decided that I would talk to Ichigo after class and tell him about myself. Though an opportunity came up for me to ask about the rules regarding Succubi telling their Destined Ones since having one was a part of our nature, which Miss Nekonome said, "Nya! If you are a Succubus and you truly found your Destined One, then I suppose it's Okay, I mean you don't want to come off as weird, and there's nothing in the rules that prohibits Succubi from telling their Destined One so that person in question will accept you."   
  
Ichigo's POV   
  
Hearing the question of the girl next to me was a valid point especially since she pointed out that Succubi actually die if their Destined Ones reject them, and during this I heard Old Man Zangetsu tell me that the girl next to me shares the same energy wavelength as I do and that she was a Succubus and was asking that question to tell me that without outright breaking the rules as I was her Destined One. Knowing that I decided not to reject her and actually date her, I mean may as well get some practice in the art of dating and for some reason she actually makes me feel like smiling for once and not that fake smile I use the day before the anniversary of Mom's death, but the one I used to have back when Mom was alive.   
  
Regular POV   
  
After Miss Nekonome dismissed the class Moka, Alex, and Ichigo were called to the Headmaster's office which caused a whole bunch of whispers wondering why they were called, though the trio ignored the whispers and simply went disappearing much to the amazement of the rest of the students. Once the three teens got there they heard a powerful being call them in at which point Moka, Alex, and Ichigo saw a tall tanned woman with silver hair and red-slitted eyes wearing a yellow dress and two silver earrings in the shape of crosses and standing next to her was a small girl no older than two wearing a pink dress and had brown hair with pink and silver highlights and hazel-green eyes with slitted pupils who, upon seeing Moka, ran up to the three teenagers and hugged her saying, "Mommy! Grandpa Issa said that I would be living with you here!"   
  
Alex's POV   
  
As soon as Moka, Ichigo, and I entered the Headmaster's Office and I saw my baby girl wearing the dress I bought for her when she was born forgetting that I had to buy clothing for newborns and not two-year olds I started to silently cry knowing that because of Issa Shuzen I wasn't able to get to watch her take her first step, hear her say her first word or even get to help take care of her, and Mirakuru saw me cry as she asked Moka, "Mommy, why is that man crying?"   
  
"Because, my little miracle, that man is your daddy, and your grandpa took us away from him," Moka said as Kahula nodded saying that Issa had tried to kill me which caused her to cling to me and cry as I picked her up and held her still sobbing telling her how much I missed both her and Moka.   
  
Ichigo's POV   
  
Seeing Alex start crying as soon as he saw the little girl who had run up to Moka and called her, Mommy, was strange until I remembered that she was Alex's daughter too and that he hadn't seen her in two years due to Moka's dad nearly killing him and taking Moka and the girl with him, and made me pissed off at this Issa Shuzen for taking Moka and Mirakuru away from Alex and denying him his right to be there for his daughter, and Old Man Zangetsu agreed with me saying, "It is never right to take a man's child away from him, this Issa Shuzen had better hope that Walton-taichō doesn't decide to kill him for his transgressions, for not only would he have to deal with a Shinigami Captain, but Yamato-no-Orochi as well." As he told me that, the woman who Moka called Kahula nee-san, told the small child that her grandfather who I think she loved tried to kill Alex at least a week after she was born causing her to cry into Alex's Haori and being Mirakuru's father, he picked her up and held her as he cried as well while Moka hugged him tightly and cried too. I then knew that Alex had something precious that he had to protect and that he was going to do it.   
  
Regular POV   
  
After several minutes of crying Mikogami told Ichigo that Kahula would be his bodyguard whenever he would be in the human world because she could watch for any assassins that Central 46 might send his way, and then he said to Moka that Issa Shuzen had said that she was to care for Mirakuru stating that Issa had called her an abomination, which made her cry even harder than before, but Kahula said that no matter what their father did or said, that she and Moka's other sisters would still consider her their family, as for Alex well the shadows around him started to hiss as eight serpentine heads came up from the ground and said in eight different voices at the same time, "Issssa Sssssshuzen hasssss made a decissssssion that will cosssssst him hissssssss life! Thissssss we sssssswear unto you Masssssssster   
  
Kahula was frightened by the eight headed snake while Mirakuru simply smiled and said, "You all feel like Daddy! Is this your power Daddy!?"   
  
"Little one we are a part of your father'sssss very ssssoul, we are Yamato, hisssss Zanpakutō," The eight snakes said as Kahula paled, easily figuring out that Alex was the wielder of the legendary adversary of Susanoo the Wind god in Shintoism, Yamata-no-Orochi, the eight headed serpent and knew that should the Alex and Issa ever cross paths again she would lose her father just as she lost her mother, only she was alive, but insane, while Moka and Mirakuru were feeling a protective warmth surrounding them almost as if Alex was subconsciously protecting them being afraid to lose them again.   
  
After they were done with the Headmaster Alex, Moka and Mirakuru went around the school together much to the envy of both the male and female students mainly about how cute the family looked with Mirakuru giggling while holding on to Alex's haori saying, "Wheee! This is fun, Daddy!" While Moka held on to Alex's arm in between her breasts, Kurumu, however could tell that all three had been crying for some reason, though when she saw Ichigo she could feel a flurry of emotions swirling around inside him from happiness to sadness to anger and envy and she saw a second Vampire following Ichigo but not too closely, yet not too far either which meant that this particular Vampire was probably a bodyguard, but why would a Vampire guard a non-Vampire species, anyway Kurumu decided to get Ichigo's attention by saying his name loudly but not in a shout, which caused him to turn to the Succubus, needless to say Kurumu managed to tell Ichigo that he was her Destined One and he accepted her affections, and she promptly squished his face in her E-cup breasts making Ichigo suffocate (he may be a god, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't like to be able to breathe) Kahula then told Kurumu that she would lose her Destined One soon if she didn't release him from her breasts which caused her to do so as Ichigo began gasping for air heavily.   
  
That night after Moka and Alex put Mirakuru to bed with Alex telling her about some of his adventures making her eyes sparkle with awe as Moka smiled warmly at the sight of the the two most important people in her life finally back together and she was glad that Alex still was the same kind of father to Mirakuru that he was when she was first born subconsciously she put her hand on her womb and rubbed it as Mirakuru fell asleep peacefully sucking her thumb and holding her baby blanket that Alex's mom made for her.   
  
After Mirakuru was asleep Moka and Alex prepared a bath for themselves Mikogami had the pipes magically treated to make the water safe for Moka and possibly Mirakuru should she have Vampiric weaknesses. As the two teens stripped Moka saw that Alex was a lot more muscular than he was two years ago and it was then that Inner Moka and Outer Moka were aroused by the sight of the man they loved and as for Alex he saw how much Moka had filled out and his cock quickly rose up to its full length of 12" and its full thickness of 2". Once the water was done filling up Alex got in first and Moka got in on Alex's lap and began to kiss as Moka grabbed Alex's cock and began to stroke it while Alex stuck a finger in her pussy and started to finger her and massaged her clitoris causing her to moan into the kiss as she opened her mouth and allowed Alex's tongue inside and dominate her as she was wanting him to touch her and have his way with her and to bear their children, this was the extent of Moka's love for Alex, and she knew that he was hers and only hers just as much as she was his and only his as she moaned and melted into his touch, god he remembered all of her weak spots as she came causing Alex to cum as well covering the both of them in hot, sticky cum.   
  
Moka then broke the kiss and started licking up all of Alex's cum, as it was her second favorite of Alex's bodily fluids to drink, which was an erotic sight to see, and Alex smiled saying, "You really missed my cock milk, didn't you Kobito?" Moka purred when he said that as she nodded with a look of loving adoration and continued to lick every last drop of Alex's cum after which she put her hands on the wall and stuck her ass out exposing her pussy to him and gave him a look that said to stick your cock inside me and fuck me senseless, which Alex complied with though he turned her around and lifted her up and pushed her against the wall and lowered her pussy onto his cock and then kissed her as he started fucking her hard Moka quickly moaned and kissed him back as her breasts bounced with each of Alex's thrusts and wrapping her legs around his waist she ran her hands through his hair while Alex had his hands on Moka's ass and squeezed it causing her pussy walls to clench on his cock as she moaned into Alex's mouth making her cum as Alex's thrusts sent a shock through her core making her cum multiple times as Alex slipped his tongue inside of Moka's mouth and dominated her tongue after Moka came several more times Alex shot a large load of cum inside Moka's womb knowing that Vampire fertility rates were low for females the couple decided not to use birth control, like last time and after riding out their orgasms, Moka smiled and said, "Alexandre Walton, I love you so much!! After we finish up our bath what do you say we go to our room for round two~"


	3. Chapter 3

Previously   
  
Kurumu decided to get Ichigo's attention by saying his name loudly but not in a shout, which caused him to turn to the Succubus, needless to say Kurumu managed to tell Ichigo that he was her Destined One and he accepted her affections, and she promptly squished his face in her E-cup breasts making Ichigo suffocate (he may be a god, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't like to be able to breathe) Kahula then told Kurumu that she would lose her Destined One soon if she didn't release him from her breasts which caused her to do so as Ichigo began gasping for air heavily.   
  
After that Ichigo, Kahula, and Kurumu went and toured the school grounds for a while as Kurumu started hearing Ichigo's Zanpakutō Spirits speaking to him in his head which shocked her, yet at the same time comforted her since he was her Destined One, Kurumu then asked, "Hey, Ichigo. What's the story with Akashiya-san and Walton-san?"   
  
"They are together, if that's what you want to know, Kurumu, but as for how they met well that is not my place to say," Ichigo said as Kurumu nodded respecting her boyfriend's respect for the Vampire and Shinigami Captain who were spending time with their daughter as a family, briefly making Kurumu wonder what Ichigo and her children would look like which caused her to imagine a blue haired version of Ichigo and blink confused as to why she would come to the conclusion of their future children together looking like Ichigo with blue hair instead of a black haired version of her or a mix of both of them, but put it off as the wiser of Ichigo's two voices was giving him good advice on how to treat a lady, while the more vulgar one was saying how if Ichigo followed the wiser voice's advice that by the time he got laid he'd be dead, which caused the wise voice to say that Ichigo had become a god and therefore was now immortal. As for Kahula she was remembering the night which Issa had nearly killed the man that her little sister, Moka, loved and was Mirakuru's father she had never heard Moka sound so angry with him in her life and said that she would never forgive him for killing Alex.   
  
After seeing just how good Alex was to both Moka and Mirakuru, she wanted to find a boy just like Alex being the romantic girl she was although she was an assassin she was still a girl with hopes and dreams and Kurumu could pick up on the elegant Vampire's feelings and started to wonder why this Vampire was following them around and made it a point to try and find out more about her Destined One and his friends since Kurumu cared about Ichigo and she could tell that he was hiding pain and trauma, so she wanted to help Ichigo.   
  
Meanwhile in Ichigo's Inner World Quincy Zangetsu, Kyoka Suigetsu, and True Zangetsu were enjoying the sunshine within his soul when they saw a giant Red Western Dragon perched on a mountain that was in this version of Karakura Town and the only one who said anything was Quincy Zangetsu who said, uncharacteristically, of the old man, "Oh, fucking hell. It's the Welsh Dragon Ddraig. Ichigo's going to have a fit about this."   
  
After he said that Ddraig looked down at the three Zanpakutō Spirits and said,  **"It seems that my newest host is a Shinigami/Quincy/Hollow hybrid. This will be my strangest host yet."**   
  
Back in the real world Ichigo suddenly felt like his soul was getting a little bit more crowded and he didn't like that at all, so that night after Kurumu got a bit of information about Ichigo like how he lived in Karakura Town with his Dad and twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin, as well as some of the things about his life like how his mother had died when he was nine years old, after which Kurumu stopped asking about his life seeing that Ichigo was upset, so she decided to talk about herself a bit which made Ichigo chuckle as she told him some of the embarrassing things in her life, Ichigo was in his dorm room and sat in the Lotus position and entered his Inner World where he was greeted by Quincy Zangetsu who said, "Ichigo, come with me. You should see this."   
  
Ichigo was confused, but heeded the wise older man who walked to a mountain where Ichigo's jaw dropped as he saw Ddraig just standing at the bottom of the mountain and upon seeing Ichigo said,  **"So you're my newest host, hmmmmmm...I see, well considering what your Quincy Spirit told me you have quite the knack for protecting people, and have quite the willpower if you can resist becoming a Hollow when you were thrown into the Shattered Shaft. I like you already, my name is Ddraig and you are now the Red Dragon Emperor."**   
  
Ichigo looked stupified and then asked, "So I have another Zanpakutō or something?" Ddraig looked at Quincy Zangetsu who explained that Ichigo had been raised as a human until just a few months ago and from there had learned about Shinigamis, Hollows, and Quincies, and just today he had learned that Yōkai exist, which caused Ddraig to explain about the rest of the Supernatural World and from there explained about Sacred Gears and that Ichigo was the current host of the Boosted Gear in which Ddraig resides, then he talked about how he and his rival, Albion, were fighting so much that YHWH, who was not the same being as Juha Bach, had to seal the two Heavenly Dragons into Sacred Gears which He had made to help humans fight against the Supernatural. Ichigo's full attention was on Ddraig since he was providing information about himself and was allowing Ichigo to use his full power, after a bit, Ichigo asked, "Do I really have to fight the host of Albion to the death, I mean I'm all for a sparring match, but I don't want to kill anyone unless I have to, like that bastard Aizen, who wasn't going to stop until he had achieved his insane goals." Ddraig nodded understanding as he remembered what True Zangetsu said regarding how Aizen tried to destroy Karakura Town just to create the Ōken and kill the Soul King and now he's literally a god, and said that he didn't have to, but he wouldn't speak for the White One of this generation as he had no idea what he/she was like, which Ichigo nodded saying that he was prepared to kill again should the White One turn out to be like Aizen.   
  
Meanwhile in an abandoned building a man who looked like an Aizen clone sneezed as another person who had white hair and heterochromatic eyes with one of his slitted pupils being sideways asked, "Yare, yare, Kokuto-kun, catching a cold?"   
  
"No, Kiria, I have a feeling that the Red One is describing me and talking about killing me, hope that he will put up a good fight before I kill him," Kokuto replied to Kiria as they continued to work on their plan to reveal the existence of the Yōkai Gakūen and Yōkai in general to the world causing the humans and Yōkai to go to war though in when the duo would look back on the plan later they would curse themselves for dismissing the Shinigami as a mere myth.


	4. Chapter 4

In Takama-ga-hara Ameratsu the mother goddess of Japan was fuming with rage over Central 46's latest corrupt act which had also angered her son, Yamamoto, as he had sent a letter to the head Shintō goddess asking that she dissolve Central 46 as a position entirely and take over creating the laws of the Seireitei using Yamamoto as a mouthpiece just like she does with Yasaka and the Yōkai faction, which also brings Issa Shuzen's cruelty to the American boy Alexandre Walton, even if he wasn't Japanese she was still motherly and as such her heart broke when she saw the boy who just wanted to be with his only child and the woman he loved getting brutally beaten to near death by the full grown Vampire lord. She was surprised when Susanoo came to his rescue and turned the soul of his mortal enemy inside of Alex and turn it into a Zanpakutō, but she shook her head and got back on topic dealing with the corruption and their order to kill the newest Shintō god, Ichigo Kurosaki, who's domain was Protection, something that the motherly goddess thought was fitting for the boy who's name meant, 'Number One Guardian' rather than 'Strawberry', and she meant to call him up to Takama-ga-hara so that she could officially designate Ichigo as the god of Protection, even though he was also this generation's Red Dragon Emperor. Ameratsu then pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote her reply to Yamamoto which read:   
  
My dear son,   
  
I have received your letter and am pleased that you are looking out for Ichigo Kurosaki, my son who risked his very life to protect others, and hid him from Central 46. With this letter I authorize you to destroy those corrupt nobles of Central 46 and dissolve the position permanently effective immediately after you receive and read this letter. Also effective immediately you are in total control over Soul Society to rule how you feel is right. Blessings to you and to your rule.   
  
Sincerely, Ameratsu   
  
Once the letter was done and had her official seal on it, she rolled it up like a scroll and tied a ribbon on it stamping the same seal that was on the letter itself next to her signature then sent it directly to Yamamoto himself, after which she called over Akasha Bloodriver who she plucked out of the beast known as Alucard and told her that she was to go to Yōkai Gakūen since both Moka and Alex were there. The pink haired Outer Moka lookalike was elated since she viewed the American boy who had captured Moka's heart and gave her her first grandchild as her son-in-law, even going so far as to routinely visit his family to convince them to let the two marry each other. Hugging the mother goddess the Dark Lord Shinso Vampire went to Yōkai Gakūen to go be with her daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter, and after that go 'talk' to Issa Shuzen about his unnecessary cruelty to Alex and 'convince' him to allow Moka and Alex to become Bloodmates.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning after Alex and Moka woke up from their night of sex they went to take a bath, after which Mirakuru woke up and upon seeing Alex and Moka she smiled and stood up in her crib and said, "Daddy, I'm hungry!" and as soon as Alex put his hands in the crib to pick her up, she bit his arm and drank some of his blood which caused her to develop Shinigami abilities on a permanent basis as her body instinctively knew that he was her father so the power absorption from drinking his blood is much more smooth and efficient than if she drank the blood of a non-relative, though at the moment no one knew.   
  
After Mirakuru was done she unlatched herself from Alex's arm and then Moka showed her how to reseal the bite wound so that the person being fed from doesn't bleed out as Moka then drank some of Alex's blood too which caused his body to start replacing the lost blood faster than normal after Moka was done and had resealed the wound. Once Moka had finished that she and Alex had Mirakuru take a bath so that she would be clean like her parents and so that she could go to school with them which made her smile really big and giggle saying, "Yay! I'll be good for you Mommy and Daddy!"   
  
Alex ruffled her hair when his cellphone rang causing him to look at the Caller ID and saw that it was Yamamoto so he excused himself saying, "It's my boss. I have to take this." Moka nodded, but told him that she wanted to listen, not because she didn't trust him, but because she wanted to know what he had been up to since that day two years ago, nodding he put the old Soutaichō on speaker and said, "Moshi Moshi, Yamamoto-soutaichō!"   
  
"Walton-san, sorry to interrupt your family bonding time, but there's an emergency Captain's meeting being held right now," Yamamoto said.   
  
"Alright, Soutaichō, but might I bring Moka and Mirakuru with me? Also how do you know that I was with them anyway?" Alex asked curiously.   
  
"Issa Shuzen owed me a favor and when I went to cash it in he was fuming about how he had failed to kill you, so as part of the favor I asked that he refrain from trying to kill you again, and I'm sure you can guess the second part of the favor. As for your request you may, and I'll have Urahara make his Matter-to-Reishi Senakaimon and incorporate it into the main Senakaimon," Yamamoto said as Alex said that he asked Issa to send his best assassin to protect Ichigo from Central 46's assassins.   
  
Hearing that they were able to go to the place where Alex worked Mirakuru said, "Thank you, Daddy's boss!" Yamamoto chuckled at the two year old's politeness and said that she was very welcome then hung up after which Yamamoto sighed softly as he turned to see Unohana, a seemingly very gentle woman who was the Fourth Division Captain, but underneath the braid that hung down her chest was a small scar that was inflicted on her 1,000 years ago from the current Eleventh Division Captain, a battle-maniac named Kenpachi Zaraki, who was a tall man who wore an eyepatch and bells in his long spiky black hair and had a scar running down the left side of his face, which was inflicted during the same fight by Unohana when she was the first Kenpachi. Unohana then started to check over the old leader of the Gotei 13.   
  
Back with Alex, Moka, and Mirakuru they were getting ready to go to Soul Society, by first heading to the Headmaster's office, and when they got there Alex and Moka saw a familiar head of pink hair, and Moka said, "Mother, is that really you?" Hearing Moka the woman turned around and smiled warmly at the family of three and nodded, "Moka, Alex, it really is me." Mirakuru tilted her head as Akasha told her that she was her grandmother and Moka's mother, as for Alex he smiled and said that he was glad to see her as she had treated him like a son. Then as Alex was about to request his day off, the Headmaster told him that he already knew what he was doing there and granted Alex's request as a white, circular Shoji door opened in the room with a man wearing a scarf and fancy hair ornaments in addition to the usual uniform for a Shinigami Captain stepping out of it and said that he was to escort help bring Moka to Soul Society by the Head Captain while Alex could bring Mirakuru.   
  
"Hi there, Mister! My name is Walton Mirakuru, and I'm two years old! This is my daddy!" Mirakuru said as she hugged Alex.   
  
"Well, Mirakuru, my name is Kuchiki Byakuya, and I work with your father," Byakuya said as he contained his surprise at the fact that Alex was a father at such a young age, as Alex asked if Akasha would stay with him and Moka during the school year and babysit Mirakuru during the day, to which she nodded saying that she would love to be able to be a part of her only grandchild's life to make her daughter and son-in-law's school lives easier as the family of three plus Byakuya left the room and went to Soul Society after which Akasha started speaking with Mikogami, the headmaster.   
  
"You're absolutely sure that Walton-kun is the last of his family, old friend?" Akasha asked him.   
  
**"As much as I want to say the opposite, it is, and I believe that this is the very first attack on humans by Fairy Tale, which can only mean that either Gyokuro Shuzen, or Issa Shuzen ordered the attack, but seeing as how Issa Shuzen wouldn't have an entire family killed, save for the one that impregnated Moka, but instead just kill him and let his family mourn his death, it's safe to say that Gyokuro is the one behind the attack,"** Mikogami said as Akasha asked Mikogami to inject her blood into Alex so that he could do the Bloodmate ritual with Moka as she really loved Alex and truly thought of him as her son-in-law as she went to the Shuzen Family Estate.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously   
  
"You're absolutely sure that Walton-kun is the last of his family, old friend?" Akasha asked him.   
  
**"As much as I want to say the opposite, it is, and I believe that this is the very first attack on humans by Fairy Tale, which can only mean that either Gyokuro Shuzen, or Issa Shuzen ordered the attack, but seeing as how Issa Shuzen wouldn't have an entire family killed, save for the one that impregnated Moka, but instead just kill him and let his family mourn his death, it's safe to say that Gyokuro is the one behind the attack,"** Mikogami said as Akasha asked Mikogami to inject her blood into Alex so that he could do the Bloodmate ritual with Moka as she really loved Alex and truly thought of him as her son-in-law as she went to the Shuzen Family Estate.   
  
As Akasha walked out of Mikogami's office she saw the hero of the Winter War, Ichigo Shiba-Kurosaki walking with a blue-haired Succubus as well as her step daughter, Kahula, and upon seeing them she looked at their energies and found that they were the same wavelength, so Akasha sighed in relief as she knew very well that such a thing meant that Ichigo was the Succubus's Destined One, and decided to introduce herself to the two saying, "Hello, Kurosaki-san. My name is Akasha Blooddriver."   
  
Kurumu's eyes widened in shock as she also took notice that she looked exactly like Moka, which made her so glad that she found her Destined One so soon otherwise she might have tried to make a reverse harem and got jealous of the pinkette Vampire MILF due to the daughter that she had with Alex, she was basing all of this on the two year old's hair color and energy signature which was a mix of both Alex's and Moka's, anyway she was literally standing in front of one of the three Dark Lords, and so she bowed respectfully and said, "Hello, Blooddriver-sama! My name is Kurumu Kuruno!"   
  
Kahula smiled and said, "Mommy Akasha!" and hugged her tightly   
  
Ichigo looked very confused at Kurumu's sudden shift in emotional state going from extremely content to extremely nervous and Kahula's behavior until Akasha said to them, "Don't worry Kuruno-san, I'm not one for flaunting my status, just like your Destined One isn't one for formalities, and it's good to see you, my lovely step daughter. Speaking of which, Ichigo, Ameratsu would like to speak with you about your new status as a god." Kurumu's eyes widened even more if it were possible as not only was her Destined One extremely hot (and that's not just her being in love with him saying that, as many members of the female population of the school also were lusting after Ichigo while a lot of the others were lusting after Alex the DILF [Dad I'd Love to Fuck]) but was way beyond an S-Class Yōkai, and into the realm of literal godhood, yeah the Fates were sometimes extremely generous to Succubi, anyway Akasha then said to Ichigo, "Ichigo, I want to thank you for being such a great friend to Alex, the boy who I consider my son-in-law in all but the act of marriage and the bloodmating ritual for us Vampires."   
  
Ichigo was confused until he saw her hair color and realized that Moka was her daughter which made him say, "No problem, Akasha. Alex is actually pretty tough himself, but why did Issa Shuzen nearly kill him anyway?"   
  
Akasha looked at Ichigo and said, "Mainly because of his pride as a Vampire, which made him treat everyone that wasn't a Vampire as nothing more than trash. It didn't help that Moka and Alex were in love and had already had a daughter together, with Alex being a human, this made my granddaughter a Dhampir, though I didn't really care about things like race, I only cared about Moka's happiness and whether or not Alex was genuinely in love with her, which I found that he was and had gone out and gotten himself a job so that he didn't feel like he was doing nothing to contribute financially to Mirakuru's upbringing, but one day while I was at his house Issa came to the house that Moka and I were living in and was going to make Moka leave, but she said that she wasn't going to, and that's when Alex went over to take her and Mirakuru out to the mall in his town to go buy some more baby things for Mirakuru. That's when Issa's rage had completely built itself up and he attacked Alex, as Moka was forced to watch it happen." Akasha's eyes started to water as she described what happened which she heard from Moka. Ichigo started to get even more pissed off at Issa as Akasha continued, "By the time Issa was done he had broken almost every bone in Alex's body and had left him bleeding heavily on the ground. By the time I got there and saw him, though the bleeding had stopped and the presence of Susanoo still lingered, and since Alex wasn't in immediate danger, I dialed 911 and got him to the hospital to recover from the beating, of course I had make something up so I said that Alex had been crushed by a semi truck which seemed to satisfy the doctors and the police. To this day I still don't know why Susanoo saved Alex and turned the soul of his mortal enemy into a Zanpakutō Spirit, but I'm grateful he did. Now if you will excuse me I have to go talk to Issa Shuzen and give him Ameratsu's Divine Command to allow Alex and Moka to marry." with that Akasha walked off to the bus stop to go to the Shuzen Estate as Kahula looked down at the ground in shame as Kurumu had a hand over her mouth shocked about the unnecessary cruelty that Issa Shuzen had beaten Alex with and the fact that he was formerly a human and had Yamato-no-Orochi as his Zanpakutō, and Ichigo was also shocked that Alex was the wielder of the evil eight-headed serpent that was known as the enemy to the wind god (If Susanoo isn't the wind god, then please let me know and correct me) in Shinto lore.   
  
Kurumu then realized that she hadn't told her mother that she had found her Destined One yet, so Kurumu kissed Ichigo on the cheek and told him that she had to call her mother to tell her about finding him, to which Ichigo nodded figuring that Kurumu's mother wasn't as bad as his crazy ex-Shinigami Captain dad, and oh boy was he wrong about that.   
  
Meanwhile in the Kuruno household one Ageha Kuruno was cleaning up after her latest sex session with her Destined One, who was an Incubus, much to Ageha's pleasant and unexpected surprise named Eros, when she heard the phone ring and answered saying, "Kuruno Residence, the lovely Ageha speaking~"   
  
"Mother, please stop saying that line, I know for a fact that you still have Daddy around," Kurumu said from the other end as Ageha giggled at her daughter's expense.   
  
"I'm glad you called me, Kurumu, so did you find your Destined One yet?" Ageha asked Kurumu hoping she had.   
  
"Why, that's why I called you, Mother. I did find him, and his name is Ichigo Shiba-Kurosaki," Kurumu said shocking Ageha with the first part of his last name remembering her best friend, Isshin Shiba, who may not have been her Destined One, but was still as good as one, but after the death of his wife, Masaki Kurosaki, he didn't contact her as much, which she understood, as Masaki was a very cheerful woman who really loved her family got along with Ageha, so to hear that Isshin's son was her daughter's Destined One made her really happy. Since Kurumu was too young to remember ever having met Ichigo and his family and the same thing extended to Ichigo and possibly his at the time dormant Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy abilities as well as his Sacred Gear, she was estatic and decided that after this phone call that she and her husband would go bring Isshin the good news.   
  
"Kurumu, sweetie, you and Ichi-kun probably don't remember, but his father and I are really good friends and I would occasionally go and visit him and his wife and bring you along to play with Ichigo. So hearing that you two finally got together and that I unknowingly brought you to your Destined One for years makes me really happy for you two," Ageha said as Kurumu started to remember playing with an orange-haired kid who looked a lot like the current appearance of Ichigo except with brown eyes instead of the piercing red and the black hair that he currently had and briefly wondered why Ichigo looked so different than when they were just toddlers and said as much to Ageha who also was confused though Kurumu also said that she met Akasha Blooddriver, her daughter, and granddaughter, as well as the father of the granddaughter and that Ichigo had become a literal god somehow within the last decade. After talking about Ichigo and her encounters on the first day of school the mother and daughter said their good-byes and hung up, after which Ageha woke Eros up and told him that they were going to Karakura Town to visit Isshin and told him that Kurumu's Destined One was Isshin's son Ichigo.   
  
"Well, I'll be fucked sideways! Ichi-kun is our darling daughter's Destined One! Well what are we waiting for, let's go get dressed and go tell that crazy ass Shinigami about it!" Eros said as he went to go clean up and get dressed in modest clothes that kept his Incubus abilities suppressed due to the fact that Isshin had twin girls and he didn't want to accidentally charm them, just like he didn't want to accidentally charm Masaki, and he figured that Ageha didn't want to do the same thing with Isshin or Ichigo when they saw him again. Eros may have been an Incubus, but he was actually the last of his kind and was really hoping that Ageha's next child he sired was an Incubus so that when the kid found his Destined One he would help bring the Incubus population back up to a reasonable level, and Ageha agreed with that sentiment, even though the couple were still happy when Kurumu was born, and raised her as they would any other child that they would have in the future, once Eros and Ageha were clean and dressed in their Charm Suppression clothing they called Isshin and told him that they had some good news that they wanted to share in person, which made Isshin say that he would meet the Yōkai couple at his house whenever they showed up.   
  
Back at Yōkai Gakūen Ichigo had the sudden urge to kick Isshin in the face as Kurumu came back and told Ichigo about the conversation and revelation of their childhood together and that Ageha was probably going to go tell Isshin about them which made Ichigo say, "Well that explains why I felt the sudden urge to kick the crazy bastard in the face. Speaking of which he better have told Yuzu and Karin about our shared heritage or he's going to receive my foot up his ass!" Kurumu was confused about why Ichigo would be so violent with Isshin but when Ichigo explained all of the times that Isshin has tried to attack him whether it was in the morning when he woke up or when he got home from, well anywhere, and for just plain being a man-child, and more recently confessing that Isshin and Masaki had kept the true heritage of Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin a secret from them Kurumu felt that Isshin did deserve the daily beatings that Ichigo and Karin gave him.   
  
Little did they know that soon it wouldn't just be him and Kurumu together, but that Ichigo would get an entire harem which Kurumu wouldn't mind the literal god that was her boyfriend and future husband having.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously   
  
Back with Alex, Moka, and Mirakuru they were getting ready to go to Soul Society, by first heading to the Headmaster's office, and when they got there Alex and Moka saw a familiar head of pink hair, and Moka said, "Mother, is that really you?" Hearing Moka the woman turned around and smiled warmly at the family of three and nodded, "Moka, Alex, it really is me." Mirakuru tilted her head as Akasha told her that she was her grandmother and Moka's mother, as for Alex he smiled and said that he was glad to see her as she had treated him like a son. Then as Alex was about to request his day off, the Headmaster told him that he already knew what he was doing there and granted Alex's request as a white, circular Shoji door opened in the room with a man wearing a scarf and fancy hair ornaments in addition to the usual uniform for a Shinigami Captain stepping out of it and said that he was to escort help bring Moka to Soul Society by the Head Captain while Alex could bring Mirakuru.   
  
"Hi there, Mister! My name is Walton Mirakuru, and I'm two years old! This is my daddy!" Mirakuru said as she hugged Alex.   
  
"Well, Mirakuru, my name is Kuchiki Byakuya, and I work with your father," Byakuya said as he contained his surprise at the fact that Alex was a father at such a young age, as Alex asked if Akasha would stay with him and Moka during the school year and babysit Mirakuru during the day, to which she nodded saying that she would love to be able to be a part of her only grandchild's life to make her daughter and son-in-law's school lives easier as the family of three plus Byakuya left the room and went to Soul Society after which Akasha started speaking with Mikogami, the headmaster.   
  
While Alex, Moka, Mirakuru, and Byakuya went to Soul Society Moka asked Byakuya, "Kuchiki-san, why are you and my mate wearing white haoris?"   
  
"The reason for that is because he and I along with eleven others are all captains in the Gotei 13 of Soul Society, Alex, who based on your question I'm going to assume is your mate, is the captain of the Fifth Division, while I am the captain of the Sixth Division, my advice is to avoid the captain of the Twelfth Division, if you or your daughter wish to avoid becoming his next lab rat," Byakuya said as Alex nodded in agreement with the promise that if that insane clown wannabe even tries to do that, he would kill him. Eventually they got to the end of the Senakaimon and once they stepped out they were met by a red-haired man with a bandana wrapped around his forehead and had his eyebrows tattooed on, and a smaller woman with purple hair worn in a bun that was in a hair covering; both of them were wearing a badge on their left arm. The woman bowed and said, "Welcome back Walton-taichō, Kuchiki-taichō."   
  
"Hello, Hinamori-san, I'd like to introduce you to the woman I love, Akashiya Moka, and my daughter, Walton Mirakuru," Alex said as Moka bowed and looked at the expression she made which was one of shock, but not in a jealous way, which signalled to her that this Hinamori girl had no attraction to Alex.   
  
"Hi, pretty lady! Do you work with my daddy too?" Mirakuru said curiously while making Hinamori smile at the two year old's complement.   
  
"Akashiya-san, Walton-san, my name is Hinamori Momo and I am Walton-taichō's fukutaichō (Vice-captain) and this man next to me is Abarai Renji, Kuchiki-taichō's fukutaichō, we're pleased to meet you," Momo said as Renji just stood there stupified as to how Alex had both a hot girlfriend and an incredibly cute daughter since he had never even mentioned it to anyone meaning that no one in Soul Society, save for Yamamoto knew about them.   
  
"Abarai, stop staring at Walton-san's mate and head back to the barracks," Byakuya said which snapped Renji out of his stupor and nod before Shunpoing away to the Sixth Division barracks.   
  
"Hinamori-san, how has your therapy been working out?" Alex asked.   
  
"I've made progress, Taichō! Tobifune has helped me out too!" Momo said happily.   
  
"Hinamori-san, what kind of therapy does Alex mean, and what is it for?" Moka asked confused.   
  
"Ah, well, before Walton-taichō was my captain, there was a traitor who's name was Aizen Sosuke, and I adored him so much..." Momo said as she teared up and continued to explain what Aizen did to her and about how Alex took the time to talk to her childhood friend Toshiro Hitsugaya and set up a therapy regimen in which the two hang out and work on helping her move on and accept the fact the Aizen persona that Momo adored was entirely fake and that he was a manipulative, sociopathic, cold-blooded murderer with an ego the size of the Empire State Building.   
  
Hearing that Moka hugged the fukutaichō and said, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that, and I'm sure that you will be able to move on."   
  
"Yeah! I think so too Hinamori-san! My daddy is really nice!" Mirakuru said as she ran to Moka and signalled that she wanted to be picked up which Moka obliged.   
  
"Hinamori-san, will you please show Moka and Mirakuru around the barracks, and try to restrain the men from trying anything with Moka? All you really have to do is just mention the fact that Moka and I are in a relationship," Alex said as he and Byakuya went to the First Division barracks for the meeting with Momo nodding as she walked Moka and Mirakuru to the Fifth Division barracks.   
  
When Alex and Byakuya got to the large doors that led to the meeting hall they identified themselves and then the doors opened up allowing them to head to their spots which for Alex was next to a large Werewolf who simply raised an eyebrow at his young co-worker as he could smell Alex's activities from the previous night but also smelled that he had washed up before coming so the Werewolf Shinigami Captain shrugged it off and didn't let it affect him though he still wondered who Alex had sex with. It was then that Yamamoto got everyone's attention by slamming the tip of his cane (which was also his Zanpakutō) on the ground and said, "Now that every Captain is present! I can make my announcement. As of right now, Central 46 no longer exists!" After the old soutaichō said that everyone was whispering amongst themselves about the change but stopped when Yamamoto slammed his cane down again and then continued, "Ameratsu-sama has given me the reins of leadership as far as the military might of the Gotei 13 goes, while she is in charge of the laws of the Soul Society, as such we will now reopen several cases that are directly tied to the nobility and properly investigate them, since nobles are no longer exempt from the law! Starting with Kuchiki Byakuya's wife's case as Unohana detected poison within Hisana's blood stream."   
  
Byakuya bowed respectfully to Yamamoto and said, "Arigatō, Yamamoto-soutaichō. Hisana would thank you too."   
  
Alex said, "Kuchiki-san, I'll be glad to help you get justice for your late wife and for Kuchiki-san, I know how you feel. The person who eliminated any chance of my daughter ever seeing my side of her family is still out there. If there's any chance that you can find Hisana-san's murderer, then you deserve to have closure." Hearing that everyone in attendance was shocked that someone would be so cruel as to murder an entire family save for Alex and his daughter.   
  
What shocked the room even more was the stoic and prideful Byakuya bowing and saying, "I accept your help. Also I'm sorry for your losses, and hope you find the one who committed this heinous crime, for both you and the family you have left Walton-san."   
  
Soi-Fon's major dislike for Alex, who she saw as just a brat, lessened a bit since not even she, being in the Omnitsukidō and an assassin would ever commit such an atrocity, and she was absolutely sure that Yoruichi-sama, who the short Chinese Shinigami hero worshipped, wouldn't do either and Soi-Fon was good at detecting lies, and she obviously didn't see any lies from the sixteen year old Shinigami Captain when he said that.   
  
After the meeting was over with Kyoraku asked Alex if he wanted to go drinking with him, which Alex countered with the fact that he was underage (if I remember correctly the drinking age in Japan is twenty, please correct me if I'm wrong.) and said that he also wanted to go spend time with his family and then left to go to his barracks to go give Moka and Mirakuru a tour of the Seireitei.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously   
  
Ichigo looked very confused at Kurumu's sudden shift in emotional state going from extremely content to extremely nervous and Kahula's behavior until Akasha said to them, "Don't worry Kuruno-san, I'm not one for flaunting my status, just like your Destined One isn't one for formalities, and it's good to see you, my lovely step daughter. Speaking of which, Ichigo, Ameratsu would like to speak with you about your new status as a god." Kurumu's eyes widened even more if it were possible as not only was her Destined One extremely hot (and that's not just her being in love with him saying that, as many members of the female population of the school also were lusting after Ichigo while a lot of the others were lusting after Alex the DILF [Dad I'd Love to Fuck]) but was way beyond an S-Class Yōkai, and into the realm of literal godhood, yeah the Fates were sometimes extremely generous to Succubi.   
  
In Karakura Town Ageha and Eros Kuruno had pulled up to the Kurosaki Clinic where one Isshin Shiba-Kurosaki and his two daughters Yuzu and Karin were at, and just as the two sex Yōkai got out of the taxi they had taken they heard Isshin screaming, "WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" as the man in question was sent flying out of the house and into the sky with an angry Karin lowering her leg from the kick that she gave to her father as the Yōkai sweat dropped at the sight and Ageha saying that Isshin never changed and Eros agreeing with the notion that his wife and Destined One said.   
  
"Hello, sir, and m'am. My name is Kurosaki Yuzu, I take it that you're the two guests Dad talked about," Yuzu who almost looked like a miniature Masaki asked the Yōkai couple who looked at the small mature young teen and nodded.   
  
"Why yes we are, and it's been a long time since we have been here, but you probably don't remember us, I'm Kuruno Ageha and this is my husband, Kuruno Eros," Ageha said as Yuzu being the polite housekeeper and hostess invited the couple inside as she introduced Karin to her as Isshin walked back in to the house battered and bruised, but somehow still alive as the five of them went and sat down at the table with Ageha saying, "For the benefit of Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan, we have to tell you that I'm a Succubus and Eros here is my species's male counterpart."   
  
"If you girls don't believe her then at least believe me when I say that they're telling you the truth. For a while they would bring their daughter Kurumu over to the house and Ichigo would play with Kurumu, but every time it happened, Masaki and I would be affected by their 'Charm' abilities which they did subconsciously and so they stopped visiting while they worked on some Charm Suppression clothing for themselves, but before they could use the clothes for the first time, your mother had her powers stolen and was killed by Grand Fisher protecting Ichigo," Isshin said taking his earlier revelation of the events surrounding the Kurosaki family and adding in the times that Ageha and Eros came over bringing their own daughter who would play with Ichigo. Both Karin and Yuzu asked for proof which the two Yōkai provided after they put up an illusion that made anyone, who was unaware of the supernatural (read spiritually aware) see nothing out of the ordinary as they revealed their true forms which shocked the twins and allowed them to take the rest of the news well.   
  
"So, Ageha, I assume that your daughter called you saying that she had met up with my son, who if you didn't know is now a god, right?" Isshin asked the last part getting the attention of Yuzu and Karin.   
  
"Ichi-nii became a god!?" The twins asked Isshin who simply nodded and reminded them about how Central 46 had wanted Ichigo dead and that the entire Gotei 13 including Yamamoto went against the orders and hid Ichigo in Yōkai Gakūen along with assigning Alex to help with protection detail.   
  
"Yes, but before I tell you the news, I have to explain to Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan about our species. As humans tend to describe us we are creatures of sex, and go around 'Charming' members of the opposite sex, that is males for Succubi and females for Incubi, but what the humans don't know is that we only do that while searching for our one true love, or as we call it our Destined One, Eros and I are each other's Destined One, however should the Destined One in question reject the Succubus or Incubus, or die after accepting the Succubus or Incubus, then we will die," Ageha said as she also explained that the Destined One of any Succubus or Incubus had the same energy wavelength as the Succubus and Incubus while letting the twins digest the information and quickly realized that Ichigo was this Kurumu's Destined One and knowing Ichigo he accepted her feelings mainly for his honor and because she probably was able to finally make him smile like he used to before Masaki's death.   
  
Ageha smiled at the twins silently remarking about how clever they were which was not at all surprising considering that underneath that idiotic act that Isshin puts up, he was actually an intelligent and clever man, probably something that Ichigo inherited from Isshin, as well as his protective nature, and then she said, "Well, it turns out that Ichi-kun is our Kurumu's Destined One!"   
  
It was at that point that Isshin jumped to the giant memorial poster of Masaki and cried comically saying, "Oh, Masaki! Ichigo has finally become a man! Now we'll have lots of grandbabies!!" Isshin's rant was interrupted by Karin's foot finding its way to the back of Isshin's head saying that he needed to stop acting like a child and start acting like his body's physical age which was around forty years old. Ageha and Eros sighed at Isshin's antics and asked Yuzu if this was a normal occurrence, to which she nodded and said that it was usually Ichigo who kicked Isshin.   
  
Meanwhile in Takama-ga-hara Ameratsu, Kanane and Masaki were watching the whole thing and Masaki simply just facepalmed and said, "Once Kanane and I get reunited with our families, I'm going to tear that poster down and burn it, as much as I love the thought of Isshin, but if he's been doing this since I died then it has to go." Kanane nodded in agreement with Masaki, and wondered what Masaki sees in the Shinigami noble that made her marry him, besides the obvious fact that their souls were tied together to prevent her soul from committing Soul Suicide, and that's when Ichigo appeared in what amounted to Shinto's version of Heaven with his back turned to the three, making Masaki gasp at Ichigo's new hair style and color which Ameratsu explained was the result of achieving the Kyūkyoku state of the Zanpakutō, a secret that not even the creator of the Zanpakutō knew about, which was a feat unto itself, and if it hadn't both combined Ichigo's Quincy, and Hollowfied Shinigami powers together and turn him into a god would grant him a place in the Zero Division, Ameratsu reminded herself to tell Ōetsu Nimaiya about the Kyūkyoku stage of Zanpakutō and tell him to tell the Gotei 13 about it.   
  
Anyway Ameratsu said, "My dear son, Ichigo!" Ichigo then turned around and Masaki could see his new red eyes which made her put her hand over her mouth in shock as this was a radical change from the son that she gave birth to and raised for nine years, after learning that Ichigo had really taken her death hard, pushing everyone he cared about away to protect them and started beating himself up over it thinking it was his fault that she died, but then hearing about Rukia Kuchiki first giving him her Shinigami powers until she was arrested and set up with execution, on the part of Sosuke Aizen the traitorous bastard who also almost caused her to complete the process of Soul Suicide with the experimental Hollow, 'White', causing Isshin to give up being a Shinigami to save her, while she was angry about that, she did have to thank him for making Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin, all of which were a natural hybrid of Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy which was thought to be theoretically impossible since Hollow Reiatsu was extremely deadly to Juha Bach's Quincies.   
  
The first thing Ichigo saw when he turned to face the owner of the voice that called him 'Son' was his mother, causing a mixture of happiness and suspicion, since by now he wasn't surprised by anything that happened to him, I mean he is a god now, he had also literally died twice, and invaded what was essentially the afterlife, so nothing could really phase him, well the only thing that would phase him would be if he was the most powerful being in the universe, which knowing his luck might be possible, anyway when Ichigo saw Masaki he also saw Uryu's mom, and a woman who he assumed was Ameratsu herself, but to be sure he asked her, "Are you Ameratsu-okaa-sama?"   
  
Smiling Ameratsu said, "Why yes I am, but please don't use formalities with me, Ichigo, I know that you hate formalities, and besides you're now on the same level as myself and my fellow gods and goddesses, so there's no need to add the 'sama' honorific. Now let's get to the reason why I brought you here." Suddenly Ameratsu's voice changed becoming filled with Divine Power as she said, "I, Ameratsu, goddess and mother of all Japanese, hereby formally welcome Ichigo Shiba-Kurosaki, War Veteran, and Slayer of the traitorous Aizen, into the Shinto Pantheon as the new god of Protection and of Quincies!"   
  
As she said that Ichigo felt the Divine Power flow into him and he also felt something stir inside him, and started to see every possible timeline like one where Ichigo didn't achieve the Kyūkyoku, but instead learned the Shiba Clan's ultimate, sacrificial technique: Saigo Getsuga Tenshō (Final Heavenly Moon Fang), and yet only managed to get Aizen sealed away (Ichigo's seeing Bleach Canon at this point) it was only thanks to his sheer willpower that saved him from insanity, that and literally being a god. After he managed to 'close' his eyes he asked, "What just happened, Mother?"   
  
"You have just received the Schrift, A, the Almighty, which is what Juha Bach has, and what allowed him to strip the powers of every Quincy that he deemed 'impure' which included your mother, Masaki, but he only spared you because he wants you to either join him, which you wouldn't do, or once you had reached your full potential, strip you of your Hollow and Quincy powers after which he would destroy Soul Society and kill every Shinigami and then reform the Shinto afterlife as he saw fit," Ameratsu said grimly.   
  
Masaki then walked over to Ichigo and hugged him tightly and said, "You can let all of the years of repressed emotions and grief out now, my little protector." It was at that point Ichigo cried for the first time since Masaki's death along with letting out such a powerful godly wail that the entire country of Japan experienced a freak rainstorm, mind you this was the hottest, dryest month of the year, so everyone was confused, well save for a few people, as they could sense Ichigo's Reiatsu within the rain causing them to wonder what set Ichigo's current emotional state off. Inside Ichigo's Inner World it was also raining, though all four inhabitants hated the rain they let slide this time since they knew that Ichigo was with his mother and they knew that he was just letting out every tear, every wail, and his falsified guilt over the Grand Fisher event, which unbeknownst to him was causing several trees to sprout in the center of the park within his Inner World as his weeping and releasing all of his repressed emotions and tears was allowing him to finally realize his capacity for romance and remove his prudish demeanor along with cracking his denseness to how girls feel about him. Quincy Zangetsu told Kyoka Suigetsu that now was the time for her to reveal herself to Ichigo, as she had changed her form to be a female Ichigo rather than a female Aizen, she had even ditched the glasses that Aizen wore as part of his fake persona.   
  
After three hours, Ichigo stopped crying and wailing, which also ended the freak storm which had actually caused the roads to be closed until the rain and strong winds let up, as Masaki then smiled at her son, who was now a literal god, as she felt her powers return to her and stronger than ever, on top of which she heard a small whisper that said, "You are Sternritter S, the Shield, bound to Ichigo-sama." Kanane also felt the same way only she found out that she was Sternritter B, the Balance for Ichigo. Meanwhile in Karakura Town Uryu and Ryuken felt their powers pull away from Juha Bach and bind themselves to one Ichigo Kurosaki and become even stronger with Ryuken feeling and knowing more about the universe than ever before as he found out that not only were Masaki and Kanane alive, but that they were in Takama-ga-hara with Ichigo and that he was Sternritter I, the Informed, as for Uryu he found out that he was Sternritter A, the Anti-Thesis he also was confused on why his Quincy powers shifted allegiances to Ichigo until he remembered that Urahara had said that he achieved literal godhood.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously   
  
"Hinamori-san, will you please show Moka and Mirakuru around the barracks, and try to restrain the men from trying anything with Moka? All you really have to do is just mention the fact that Moka and I are in a relationship," Alex said as he and Byakuya went to the First Division barracks for the meeting with Momo nodding as she walked Moka and Mirakuru to the Fifth Division barracks.   
  
As the three girls walked towards the Fifth Division Momo said to Moka, "Ummm...Akashiya-san, may I ask you for advice?"   
  
"Of course, Hinamori-san!" Moka said wanting to get to know her mate's new friends and co-workers.   
  
"Remember how Walton-taichō said that he was having me hang out with my childhood friend, Toshiro?" Momo asked as Moka nodded, Mirakuru had her head buried in Moka's chest and was fast asleep as Momo continued, "I really like Shiro-chan (This is her nickname for Toshiro in canon), but I don't know if he likes me in the same way, and since you and Walton-taichō are a couple and have an adorable little girl, I was hoping that you could tell me what I should do."   
  
"Well, Alex-kun actually confessed to me when we were at a friend's party...we were playing a game called Truth or Dare and it was Alex's turn to pick, and being the smart man he is he picked Truth, which the question asked was 'do you love Moka?' I'll never forget the way he said as much, as he quoted the most loving poem ever, which is the Biblical Book: Song of Songs!" Moka said with a very fond tone as Momo sighed as Moka continued, "Now I will say that you should confess your feelings for Toshiro the next time you two hang out, as the worst thing that can happen is that he says 'I do not feel the same way, but I will still be your friend.' besides if you don't confess then you will never know how he feels."   
  
Momo nods and says with resolve, "You're right, Akashiya-san! Thanks for letting me ask you this!"   
  
After a few minutes of Moka and Momo talking, mostly Momo asking questions about Mirakuru's name and asking questions about what motherhood is like as well as pregnancy and childbirth since Momo was thinking about how adorable Mirakuru was as Moka described how pregnancy and childbirth affects every woman differently and then talked about how it affected her Rangiku Matsumoto showed up and upon seeing Moka and Mirakuru she said, "Well, hello there! My name is Matsumoto Rangiku!"   
  
"I'm Akashiya Moka, and this is my daughter Walton Mirakuru," Moka said.   
  
Rangiku's eyes widened in shock and then said, "Well, Walton-taichō, never mentioned anything about being a father to any of us."   
  
Moka then said sadly, "Well, that may have been due to my father forcing Mirakuru and I to leave Alex-kun, after my father nearly killed him two years ago, so he probably thought that he would never see us again."   
  
Hearing that made Momo and Rangiku's eyes water as they said, "That's so sad! Being forced to leave the man you love, and separating a father from his child! We're glad you and Walton-chan are reunited with Walton-taichō!"   
  
Moka, Rangiku, and Momo eventually reached the Fifth Division barracks and immediately Moka was the center of attention along with Mirakuru with some of the males asking Moka to marry them but that didn't last long as once it was revealed that Moka was with their Captain and that Mirakuru was the daughter of their Captain, valuing their lives and not wanting to be on the receiving end of Alex's wrath.   
  
Mirakuru woke up and looked around and saw Rangiku and asked, "Who are you? I'm Mirakuru and I'm two years old!" Mirakuru smiled as she held up two fingers showing her sharp canine teeth.   
  
Rangiku's eyes became hearts upon seeing the small Dhampir Shinigami and said, "You are too cute!! No wonder your dad loves you so much!"   
  
Momo sighed as she said, "Matsumoto-san, I'm sure Walton-taichō loves her simply because she's his daughter and he's a good father."   
  
Mirakuru giggled and said, "Daddy cried when he saw me!"   
  
Rangiku said, "Well, I bet he cried because he hadn't seen you in a long time and saw how big you got." Moka smiled at Rangiku and told her about everything Alex did when he found out about Moka being pregnant with Mirakuru saying how he had been so excited that he went and got a job helping some of his relatives with their farm work so that he didn't have to rely on Moka's family for financial support in raising Mirakuru, and about how he had accidentally bought a bunch of dresses for two year olds rather than clothes for newborns causing Mirakuru to giggle at her father's mistake knowing that he really did care about Moka and her. Rangiku then headed back to the Tenth Division barracks to get drunk off her ass and not do any paperwork.   
  
After Rangiku left Momo took Moka and Mirakuru, who was holding Moka's hand and walking, to Alex's office where Moka saw his desk which had several picture frames on them as well as a name plate and she saw that it was perfectly organized and chuckled softly as she then walked around to see the pictures and saw that one of them was a picture of the day Mirakuru was born with Alex holding her with a warm loving expression on his face causing her to remember that day.   
  
_ Flashback _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Two Years Ago _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Moka and Alex were sitting at her house and cuddling with each other as Alex asked, "Are you still annoyed that I bought those dresses?" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Moka looked at Alex and said, "Not anymore, my love. I know that you were just excited to be a part of our daughter's life, but you're sure about the name you picked out?" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Of course I'm sure, my beautiful Vampiress, due to the fact that you have a lower rate of fertility, you getting pregnant after our first time is nothing short of a miracle, and one that is beautiful," Alex said truthfully as he knew that Moka and Akasha were Vampires, but he hadn't cared about that since Moka was still the same kind girl he had fallen in love with, and so from the day he had found out about that Alex had let Moka drink his blood whenever she needed to. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anyway as the couple were sitting on the couch Moka's water broke and that's when Alex called Akasha and told her as such causing the elder Shinso Vampire to rush to get Moka to the hospital to give birth to her daughter.After getting to the hospital and into a room in the maternity ward, Moka requested that Alex be in the room with her explaining that he was the father of the soon to be born child so the doctor allowed him to be there, and as soon as Alex was in the hospital room he sat down next to Moka who immediately held his hand in a death grip as her contractions started fortunately the medical staff that tended to Moka were Yōkai Gakūen graduates and so when Akasha told them that Alex knew what Moka was they nodded and decided not to pretend to be humans around Alex. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ After several hours of labor the doctor said, "Congratulations, you two are now the proud parents of a healthy baby girl!" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The nurse brought the birth certificate to Alex and asked, "Who's name will the baby have as her surname?" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Moka said, "We decided that she will take her father's name, since we want to get married." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Alex quickly wrote down Mirakuru's name on the line that was for the first name and put Akashiya as her middle name as a reminder that she was both his and Moka's daughter and Akasha managed to get a photo of Alex and Moka with their daughter. The first two weeks were some of the best weeks of the family's life. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Flashback End _   
  
Smiling Moka showed the picture to Mirakuru who said, "You have the same picture, Mommy! Daddy really missed us didn't he?"   
  
Nodding Moka said, "Your daddy is a good man, and he really loves you."   
  
"Daddy loves you too, Mommy, just like the stories you tell me about Daddy's mommy and daddy," Mirakuru says knowing just the basics of romantic love, and saw how Alex and Moka look at and treat each other.   
  
"So how are the two most important women in my life enjoying my office?" Alex said as he walked into the office as Mirakuru runs up to him and hugs his legs.   
  
"DADDY! I missed you!" Mirakuru said as Alex picked her up and held her letting her wrap herself up in his haori as she said, "I want one of those just like you, Daddy!"   
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure that I can get a friend of mine who is really good at sewing to make you one, even if he doesn't like Shinigami," Alex said as Moka hugged him as well then Alex said after looking at his bank account, "Looks like I'll have to get my Kan exchanged for Yen, if I want to do family stuff and make sure that we have more food for the three of us."   
  
"What do you mean, my mate?" Moka asked as she looked to see that Alex had enough Yen to last for the entirety of Mirakuru's childhood and their own lives five times over and said, "You have enough money to last us for five lifetimes."   
  
"Really?" Alex looked closer at the numbers and then sighed, "The excitement of the good news must have gotten to me." Alex then told Moka about Ameratsu's permanent removal of Central 46. He also told Moka that he would be taking home some of his paperwork to fill out and that he had suggested to the other captains that Seireitei should invest in computers and the internet for the captains since the way paperwork is done currently is a pain in the ass and renders any Captain assigned to the World of the Living unable to do it without bringing it with them.   
  
After that was done Alex took Moka and Mirakuru to the Senakaimon with the promise to bring them back for a longer period of time during summer break and went back to the Academy where the Headmaster injected Akasha's blood into Alex, after telling him that he had to become a Shisno Vampire because in order to be considered husband and wife in Vampire society they had to go through the Bloodmate ritual and become Bloodmates and he had accepted, of course by that time Akasha had returned from the Shuzen Estate and watched Alex's transformation into a Shisno Vampire/Shinigami hybrid.   
  
Later that night Mirakuru was put to bed with Alex telling her a little bit about when he helped Ichigo invade Soul Society while explaining that after he and Ichigo's group had become the allies of Soul Society after Aizen revealed his true colors and fought Alex before retreating to Hueco Mundo which is why he was the captain of the Fifth Division.   
  
When Mirakuru was asleep sucking her thumb and wrapped up in her baby blanket Alex, who now had silver highlights in his hair and slitted pupils in his Hazel-green eyes, and Moka who had been unsealed as Akasha explained that once the two teens had become Bloodmates Moka's two sides would merge into one and that would cause her to be able to remove her Rosary herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Previously   
  
Masaki then walked over to Ichigo and hugged him tightly and said, "You can let all of the years of repressed emotions and grief out now, my little protector." It was at that point Ichigo cried for the first time since Masaki's death along with letting out such a powerful godly wail that the entire country of Japan experienced a freak rainstorm, mind you this was the hottest, dryest month of the year, so everyone was confused, well save for a few people, as they could sense Ichigo's Reiatsu within the rain causing them to wonder what set Ichigo's current emotional state off. Inside Ichigo's Inner World it was also raining, though all four inhabitants hated the rain they let slide this time since they knew that Ichigo was with his mother and they knew that he was just letting out every tear, every wail, and his falsified guilt over the Grand Fisher event, which unbeknownst to him was causing several trees to sprout in the center of the park within his Inner World as his weeping and releasing all of his repressed emotions and tears was allowing him to finally realize his capacity for romance and remove his prudish demeanor along with cracking his denseness to how girls feel about him. Quincy Zangetsu told Kyoka Suigetsu that now was the time for her to reveal herself to Ichigo, as she had changed her form to be a female Ichigo rather than a female Aizen, she had even ditched the glasses that Aizen wore as part of his fake persona.   
  
After three hours, Ichigo stopped crying and wailing, which also ended the freak storm which had actually caused the roads to be closed until the rain and strong winds let up, as Masaki then smiled at her son, who was now a literal god, as she felt her powers return to her and stronger than ever, on top of which she heard a small whisper that said, "You are Sternritter S, the Shield, bound to Ichigo-sama." Kanane also felt the same way only she found out that she was Sternritter B, the Balance for Ichigo. Meanwhile in Karakura Town Uryu and Ryuken felt their powers pull away from Juha Bach and bind themselves to one Ichigo Kurosaki and become even stronger with Ryuken feeling and knowing more about the universe than ever before as he found out that not only were Masaki and Kanane alive, but that they were in Takama-ga-hara with Ichigo and that he was Sternritter I, the Informed, as for Uryu he found out that he was Sternritter A, the Anti-Thesis he also was confused on why his Quincy powers shifted allegiances to Ichigo until he remembered that Urahara had said that he achieved literal godhood.   
  
Once Ichigo returned to Yōkai Gakūen, of course Mikogami told Kurumu and Kahula that Ameratsu had summoned Ichigo to Takama-ga-hara to officially induct him into the Shinto Pantheon while also hinting at the fact that Ichigo was also the Red Dragon Emperor of their Generation and that combined with his godhood would inevitably make him form a harem which Kurumu approved of seeing the new problem with the difference in their stamina levels and knew that she alone would not be able to completely satisfy Ichigo completely in bed, as much as she would like to keep Ichigo all to herself, and thus was jealous of Moka who was able to keep Alex to herself, she knew that Ichigo needed a harem to satisfy him completely.   
  
Little did Kurumu and Kahula know there was a certain Auburn-haired girl, with the ability to reject any phenomenon ever, who had transferred to the school wanting to be with our favorite Strawberry god.   
  
After Ichigo, Kahula, and Kurumu left Mikogami's office all of the students were gossiping about the new transfer student whose boobs were about as big as Kurumu's though the guys were a bit pissed that she was looking for Ichigo, but they weren't about to risk his wrath so they decided that they had better leave the girl alone. Ichigo said that he had better go see who the transfer student was considering that she was already seeking him out and that there were only a few people who fit that description and he was hoping that it was not Yoruichi that they were talking about. Kurumu wasn't sure who this girl was, but she knew that she was obviously one of Ichigo's friends from Karakura Town, and she also knew that this girl definitely had some sort of crush on Ichigo so Kurumu went with Ichigo, and of course Kahula followed them as it was her assignment to protect Ichigo from Central 46's possible assassins. When they found her Ichigo said, "Inoue?"   
  
The girl in question turned to the group and saw Ichigo and gasped since he was so different, but she could sense that he was the same Ichigo that he has always been due to his Reiatsu signature, only it was much denser than it was before.   
  
After Ichigo, Kurumu, and Kahula got Orihime away from the large gathering of hormonal teenage Yōkai and onto the roof where Orihime said to Kurumu and Kahula in her usual bubbly manner, "Hi, my name is Orihime!"   
  
"I'm Kuruno Kurumu, and I'm a Succubus, normally it's against school policy to reveal our species, but since Ichigo is my Destined One, and now a god, well he needs to have a harem to satisfy his enormous amount of stamina," Kurumu said out of Ichigo's hearing range so that he wouldn't hear, and that caused the shy orange haired healer to blush heavily and then ask if that meant that she still had a chance to be Ichigo's girlfriend and Kurumu nodded, which made Orihime hug the Succubus.

“I’m Shuzen Kahula, and I was sent by my father to protect Kurosaki-sama from Central 46 or anyone who has ill-intentions towards him,” Kahula said, making Orihime’s overactive imagination race.

Soon the group heard a cute two-year old voice saying, “Auntie Kahula!! Daddy took me to his workplace today!”

“Walton, you took your daughter to Soul Society?” Ichigo asked as the trio of Alex, Moka, and Mirakuru walked over.

“Yamamoto-soutaicho called an emergency captain meeting, while I was spending some time with Moka and Mirakuru,” Alex said as he saw Orihime.

“Walton-kun!?” Orihime said confused.

“Inoue-san!? What are you doing at a school for literal Yōkai?” Alex asked.

“Kurono-chan is a real Succubus!?” Orihime asked.

“Yeah...you’re also probably wondering about how I have a two-year old daughter, right?” Alex said as Orihime nodded.

After the long and complicated explanation of Alex’s life before Karakura Town, Orihime was in tears as Mirakuru tried to cheer the Auburn healer up with her cuteness.

“It’s okay now, Daddy’s friend! Daddy and I are together again and he will always protect me and Mommy!” Mirakuru said.

“My Bloodmate has the picture of the three of us the day Mirakuru was born,” Moka said, making Kahula smile.

“I’m so happy that you and Walton are back together! Mommy Akasha went to tell Father to accept your Bloodmate status,” Kahula said as Kurumu’s eyes widened.

“You’re going to get married according to Vampire law!?” Kurumu asked, almost squealing.

“Yeah, it’s why I have silver highlights in my hair and slitted pupils,” Alex said before Mirakuru yawned.

“Well, looks like we have to put Mirakuru to bed for the night. Tomorrow morning I will be Alex’s Bloodmate for real,” Moka said as the family of three went off to their dorm.

“I wonder how Chad and Ishida are going to react to this...at least Keigo will be clotheslined before he can make a move on Akashiya, or told off by their daughter...I’d pay to watch either of a those happen,” Ichigo mused before he noticed how Orihime was looking at him and realized that he was a dense as fuck idiot when it came to her feelings for him as he heard Zangetsu cheer as Quincy Zangetsu smacked him upside the head while Ddraig said,  **_“I forgot to tell you that you are going to get a harem of women that will love you due to your godhood and me...to be fair even if you didn’t achieve godhood I would still be enough for you to gain a harem...Dragons tend to have that effect, also you have several trees growing in your Inner World...I think they have to do with romantic feelings for girls.”_ **

Ichigo went to the roof with Kurumu, Orihime, and Kahula following him as he sat in the lotus position and meditated entering his Inner World where much to his shock he was greeted by a female version of him.

“Goddamnit!! Another one?! My soul is seriously way too crowded now!” Ichigo said to the newest resident that he’s met.

“Greetings, I am Kyoka Suigetsu,” the Zanpakutō spirit said.

“What the hell is Aizen’s Zanpakutō doing here!?” Ichigo asked.

“I was brought here by the Hogyoku after it merged with me. I chose to appear as a female you, since I know how much you despised my former master, even though he was indirectly involved with your birth and you having Hollow powers,” Kyoka said.

“Well, you do feel like me instead of Aizen. So your release phase is “Shatter” right?” Ichigo asked.

“Yes, that is correct. I am an illusion casting Zanpakutō, which makes me both the strongest and the weakest depending on who actually wields me,” Kyoka said, making Ichigo realize the almost endless potential of the blade.

“Well, just know that I won’t use your power like Aizen did,” Ichigo said as he headed to the park in the center of the Karakura replica.

“Ichigo. Touch each plant. I believe that you will see who each plant is associated with,” Quincy Zangetsu said as Ichigo did what he said


	11. Chapter 11

Previously

When Mirakuru was asleep sucking her thumb and wrapped up in her baby blanket Alex, who now had silver highlights in his hair and slitted pupils in his Hazel-green eyes, and Moka who had been unsealed as Akasha explained that once the two teens had become Bloodmates Moka's two sides would merge into one and that would cause her to be able to remove her Rosary herself.

Once the two lovers were in their room, Alex started to strip as Moka looked on smiling hungrily.

**“Mmmm~ I can’t wait for you to fuck me while we become Bloodmates~”** Moka said lustily

“Well, I have a few ideas about using my Bakudō spells if you’re up for it as an alternative to other items for our sex life later,” Alex said as his hardened now 16” long, 5” thick cock sprung out of his boxers.

**“My love, sit down on the bed~”** Moka said as she started to do a striptease for Alex who smiled showing his new canines.

“You really can’t wait to be my Bloodmate can’t you?” Alex asked as Moka finished the striptease showing her flawless skin, perky soft breasts with pink nipples and her wet, dripping pussy before walking to Alex sexily and then climbed onto his cock inserting herself as they each other’s necks and started to transfer blood to each other which was the main part of the ritual.

Once the blood exchange began Moka wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders as she started to bounce on his cock moaning at the pleasure that she started to feel from her lover’s bigger and thicker cock.

Alex started to grope Moka’s ass as her two halves merged together while enjoying the feeling of her man dominating her and bringing her closer to cumming just from touching her weak spots while she started to rub Alex’s chest as the ritual part was finished allowing Alex and Moka to kiss passionately as Alex flipped her over and started to thrust into her pussy making Moka cum from his display of dominance as her moans were muffled by the deep kiss though soon after Alex shot a large load into her womb fortunately not getting her pregnant due to the low fertility rate of Vampires.

“Mmmmmm~ I love it when you take charge, my mate~ It makes me feel safe and warm~” Moka said as she cuddled with Alex and rubbed circles on his muscular chest.

“I plan to show more of my dominance soon~” Alex said as he held Moka close for the rest of the night.

The next morning Alex and Moka took a steamy shower together before getting Mirakuru up after which she fed from Alex’s blood before she got dressed for the day and decided to watch Alex do his paperwork while playing with some dolls.

“Let’s see here, a request to teach a class of Shinigami how to read, write, and speak English…sign that as a “maybe when I have time”. A transfer request...as usual...oh actually this one wants into my squad...well, first let’s see...good Hakuda skills, good Zanjutsu, good Kidō skills, hell of a lot better than most of the other applicants, has achieved Shikai form! Nice resumé. Approved!” Alex muttered as he went through the stacks of paperwork.

After a while Moka walked over to him with some food and then sat down next to Alex and said, “Why don’t you eat something first then work through this stack of paperwork.”

“Alright, my love, I actually might have forgotten to eat,” Alex said as he ate breakfast while Moka cuddled next to him and Mirakuru climbed into his lap.

“I love you, Daddy. I love you, Mommy,” Mirakuru said as she snuggled in Alex’s chest.

“We love you too, Little Miracle,” Alex said as Mirakuru smiled at the nickname for her.

While the small family was sitting down and enjoying themselves a crack in the sky formed as a female humanoid wearing a mask and had a hole in her chest stepped out and wailed,  **“Where is my baby boy!?”**

Alex felt the hollow’s reiatsu and said, “I have to go! This is part of my job. Purifying Hollows.”

Mirakuru looked a bit upset but crawled into Moka’s lap as she said, “You can get it! I believe in you, Daddy!”

After that Alex put on his haori and shunpoed to the Hollow’s location where upon seeing him the Hollow said,  **“Alex! My baby boy! I’m so hungry! If I eat you then we can be together forever!”**

The words of the Hollow stunned him though as soon as the hollow that was Alex’s mother lunged towards him he dodged and said, “Sorry, Mom, but I have to live! For both your daughter-in-law’s and your granddaughter’s sake! I will not lose them again!!” After saying that Alex destroyed the hollow’s mask purifying her and the rest of the souls she had eaten though before she faded completely Alex said as he teared up, “When you get there let a Shinigami know that you’re one of my family members, by saying something that only you would know.”

After that was done Alex immediately called Yamamoto and updated him to the situation to which he said, “I will make sure that your family members get placed in the first district of the Rukongai! Not only are they your family, but they may have insight as to who killed them and why.”

“Arigato, Soutaichō, I can’t thank you enough for this,” Alex said before ending the call.

Soon Alex got back to the dorm room and said, “That Hollow was my mom...she’s been purified now, so hopefully we will be able to see her soon.”

“I can see Daddy’s mommy!?” Mirakuru asked excitedly.

“Yes, my little miracle, you’ll be able to see my mom and my side of the family,” Alex said.

“I hope that they will remember me,” Moka said.

“My mom should remember you, she did remember me and honestly I think that her desire to see me again is what kept her memories intact,” Alex said before a white shoji door opened up with Momo stepping out.

“Walton-taichō, Yamamoto-soutaichō, wants you to come, something about you purifying your family…” Momo said.

“Shall we go, Moka, Mirakuru?” Alex asked as Mirakuru jumped on Alex’s back and Moka nodded.

After the four went to Seireitei, Yamamoto told him that his family had been assigned to the first district of the Western Rukongai which Alex said, “That’s just because I know how to get there right?”

“Yes, that is the reason for that. Remember you entered the Western gate during the rescue of Kuchiki Rukia,” Yamamoto said as Moka asked who she was.

“She’s the one who awakened Kurosaki Ichigo’s powers, though his hair was a natural orange at the time,” Alex said as Moka nodded before the family of three went there with Momo as Momo wanted to thank Alex’s mom for raising her kind-hearted captain.

At the first district of the Western Rukongai, Alex’s family was hearing seemingly impossible tales about how much Alex had grown since their deaths and about how Alex along with some new friends practically had invaded the Seireitei to save a different friend.

“I can’t believe that my baby boy would go to such great lengths!” Alex’s mom said to a one armed woman.

“Walton, you raised one hell of a kid, and he’s actually a captain of a division here,” the woman said.

“Please call me Sara, I’m an American, so we tend to say first names then family names,” Alex’s mom known as Sara said.

“Then call me Kukaku! Honestly I was surprised to hear the Soutaichō tell me to help you all settle in this district, but after hearing that your son was looking for the person responsible for your deaths, well I wouldn’t refuse a chance for helping him out with finding out who killed you!” The woman known as Kukaku said as her two bodyguards stated that Alex had arrived with three guests.

“Oi! Shiba-san! Heard my mom was visiting you!” Alex shouted.

“In here, Taichō! Who else did ya bring…” Kukaku said as she saw Alex holding Mirakuru, and Moka’s hand while Momo was feeling like a third wheel.

“Hey, Shiba-san! Surprised that I’m a dad?” Alex asked as Sara started to tear up.

“Is that really my granddaughter?” Sara asked.

“Yes, Mom. Moka and I have a lot of explaining to do, regarding well...us and what’s been happening since we started dating,” Alex said as he started to explain everything from Moka’s species to Issa curb-stomping him while Alex was trying to take Moka and Mirakuru on a family outing.

“So in order to keep the existence of Yōkai a secret Akasha blamed a semi truck,” Sara asked after Alex explained the truth.

“Yeah, though Issa did get an earful from both Akasha and Moka regarding the incident. Then while I was hospitalized you and the rest of the family were killed, and everyday since then I have been searching for any kind of a lead. I know that it wasn’t any human that did the crime, though I couldn’t tell the police investigators that, so I have been investigating this on my own. Then I moved to Karakura Town which is where I felt my Zanpakutō awaken and I got involved with the whole Aizen fiasco,” Alex said.

“Aizen was Walton-taichō’s predecessor and his fake persona was one that I adored,” Momo said finally.

“Hinamori. Are you sure?” Alex asked.

“Hai, Taichō! It’s like you said, I have to accept that it happened and since I got closure in the traitor’s death I have to move on!” Momo said determined.

“Mom, my Fukutaichō Hinamori went through a lot regarding the traitor we speak of. Glad he’s dead,” Alex said.

“Aizen used my adoration for him then turned around and stabbed me in cold blood before revealing that the persona I knew was a lie! He even causes me to attack my childhood friend due to his lies!” Momo said as Sara looked on in shock.

“It’s not just you Hinamori, but he fooled everybody for just over 100 years and he betrayed his predecessor too,” Alex said as Sara tried to comfort Momo while Mirakuru woke up.

“Are you Daddy’s mommy?” Mirakuru asked Sara.

“Yes I am! I haven’t seen you since you were just born!” Sara said.

“I’m two years old now!” Mirakuru said, holding up two fingers.

“That kid is way too cute!!” Kukaku said

“She is and I’m thankful everyday for my little miracle,” Alex said.

“Alex, why did you pick the name Mirakuru?” Sara asked.

“You mean other than the fact that it means miracle in Japanese?” Alex said as Sara nodded.

“Yes,” Sara said.

“Well, vampires have a lower fertility rate than humans do, so when we found out that Moka was pregnant after our first time, well I knew right away that it was a miracle, hence her name,” Alex explained.

“Okay, that’s just beautiful! Picking her name based on her conception being a miracle. Guess it’s better than Kurosaki’s name having more than one meaning,” Kukaku said.

“Alex was so excited to be a parent that he went out and bought dresses for two year olds rather than newborn clothes,” Moka said as Sara chuckled.

“I remember that. He also started doing odd jobs saying that he didn’t want to feel useless,” Sara said.

“Apparently I now have enough money to last for five lifetimes,” Alex said.

“Is that because of your new job of being a captain here?” Sara asked.

“Yeah, and also I think it’s compensation for helping out with the Aizen thing, though I didn’t help them for money,” Alex said as he explained Aizen’s plan to Sara.

“My god!! That’s horrible!!” Sara said as everyone agreed.

“Now, Mom, I need to ask you if you remember who killed you...it’s important to me that you get Justice since I doubt that the Yōkai that killed you would be tried in a human court,” Alex said.

“I remember letting in a blonde-haired, tan-skinned woman who said that she was a friend of Akasha’s…after that she attacked us and as before she killed us said that she was Gyokuro Shuzen and a part of a human killing group called Fairy Tale,” Sara said as Moka fumed.

“Of course she would do that! She is no friend of my mother’s in fact she hates my mother and everything she wants, like Yōkai and humans coexisting in peace,” Moka said as Alex’s resolve to kill her and burn her organization to the ground became more apparent.

“Thank you, Mom. I will come back to visit you soon, and I will make sure that you can come visit my office when you want to, and if I’m there obviously...I’m on an assignment at Yōkai Gakūen to deal with Hollows, which is where Moka ram me over and back into my life again, and I purified you,” Alex said as he hugged Sara and said that he, Moka, and Mirakuru had to head back.


End file.
